Kingdom Hearts: Destruction of Darkness
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Cenon's home gets destroyed by heartless, and a lolly wanderer named Ade comes to her rescue. He wants to get rid of the impending darkness, but he doesn't know where it came from, except that his old mentor might have something to do with it.


**Hey guys, yup, a second fanfiction in the same day! I am on a role! (The other one was star trek) This one is by me and Sakutada. Yes. It contains OCs… And yes these OC's are the main characters. They, however will NOT find romance with any canonical characters that happen to make an appearance. **

**Other note. This story takes place post Birth By Sleep, kind of around the same time as KH1. Kind of a side story that no one knew was going on at the same time Sora is on his adventure. I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

KINGDOM HEARTS: DESTRUCTION OF DARKNESS

Chapter 1

Cenon hummed as she marched towards the market her mother had sent her too. The island breeze twirled her brown pigtails behind her face while she spun a stick around in her little hands. It was long and slender. Half way to the market, a loud clap of thunder boomed nearby. Cenon jumped backwards, and she looked up as small droplets of rain kissed her face.

She looked ahead biting her lip and decided it was probably best to head back before the rain caught her. She turned on her heel, and started to stroll back, without a care in the world except that now she wouldn't have any strawberries to eat later on.

A dark figure caught her eye, leaning against a tree. Her heart started to race as she had to pass it by. Strangers were an odd sight on the tiny island of Seeker's Cove. She did her best to ignore what appeared to be a masked boy, and continued to orchestrate an imaginary song with her stick.

"You better hurry," the boy said. Cenon was surprised by the sound of his voice. She turned to him, her reflection staring back at her on the boy's mask.

"Hurry for what?" she asked.

"Just down that road, your home is being attacked as we speak," he explained. She recoiled in confusion. That was the last thing she expected to hear from the strange boy. She shook her head.

"I don't know-"

He sighed and stood up. "Go see for yourself." He said, as he disappeared in a swirl of blackness. When the boy had completely disappeared and the darkness had settled, she burst into a fast run. She was panting loudly as she approached her house.

Cenon threw the door open and saw a few blue creatures searching to room in quick, twitchy movements. She screamed and started yelling for her mother. She slid into her mom's bedroom to see her cornered by a team of these monsters.

"Mom!" she cried. She was about to try and smack one away from her mother with the stick in hand.

"Cenon!" she exclaimed. She tried to run to her daughter, but the creature took a missed swipe at her as she dodged it. "Cenon, run! Get out of here, now!" Two more appeared at the door. She turned back to her mom.

"I won't leave without you-"

"Leave! Go get help!" her mother insisted, her voice almost unrecognizable. Horror clutched Cenon's gut. "Find help, now!" Her daughter turned bravely to the creatures, and letting out a scream, dove in between the two monsters. She got up, and made a run for the door. A squad of the blue monsters, started after her.

She ran as fast as her seven year old legs could carry her, the slim stick held tightly in her small hand. Her panting and beating heart pounded in her ears as she tried to outrun these dangerous creatures. Blue monsters, moving in flinching quick motions chased after her.

Cenon now looked back to see more gaining on her. She tried to stop thinking about how her mother had screamed and ordered her out of the house in such a forceful manner. The creatures couldn't be defeated. Her mom had never raised her voice to her daughter, ever, and Cenon wasn't one to listen so easily. Cenon 's reaction had been to shake her head. She didn't want to leave her mother there. But her mother's calm voice had won over. "Run, and get help." And so with a determined resolve, she was going for help.

_'Focus, focus!'_ she thought and skidded to a stop at the edge of a coast. A dead end. She gasped and turned to see these mysterious creatures twitching closer and closer to her. One foot was in the water, another firmly planted in the sand, she swung at the approaching monsters.

"Help!" she cried. "Anybody!" No matter how much she hit the creature, she couldn't seem to land a blow. What were these things? And who was the masked boy that knew about the invasion of her home?

Ade was whistling a strange, foreign melody as he walked along the coast line of the strange world he had discovered. His sandals were contracting sand that squished between his toes, and so he would step sideways into the sparkling water to his left, to get rid of the gritty substance. The wind rustled through his blonde hair, and the sun gleamed off his blue eyes. Ade carried but a single pack that held all the necessities he would need for his journey across the worlds, to quell darkness wherever he went. He was rather enjoying himself when he heard a desperate call for help. He spun around trying to locate the source of distress. In the distance he saw the unmistakable swirl of the unversed closing in on a little girl. Ade dropped his pack on the ground and sprinted as fast as he could, across the sandy beach. With a flash, his keyblade appeared in his left hand. He was close enough now that he could use thundaga to rain sparks down upon the little pests. And then he finished by cutting through the remaining creatures with his blade. With the impending threat gone, he turned to the frightened girl that clutched at a small stick. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Cenon's eyes were wide, and she stared in fascination at the man's weapon. She clutched the stick with both hands, and then finally looked at her rescuer.

"I'm fine," she said a little out of breath. "You can beat them..." She shook her head and got out of her daze. "Thank you for saving me, but my mom's in trouble! You have to come with me quickly!" She grasped his hand and started pulling him in the direction of her house. "These monsters attacked us, whatever they are. Hurry!"

Ade felt himself being dragged forward back across the sandy beach, and down a tiny weather-beaten dirt road. There wasn't time for questions now or explaining things now, if what the girl said was true, then too much time was wasted already. If he didn't het there soon, then it might already be too late.

After going down the craggy road, they reached a lone house. It was resting beside a wall of rock and stood sturdily in some patches of grass, which was rare on this island. The house was not in a peaceful state as Unversed were swarming through the windows and doors. Cenon skidded to a stop and saw the state of her house with wild eyes.

"Mom!" She cried, starting to run towards the house.

Ade grabbed the girl's wrist as she tried to run off. "No! Stay here, you can't go in there, let me handle this. Here, hold this. And if they attack you, hit them with this!" He handed the girl his keyblade. It would serve as better protection than the stick she had been waiving around earlier. Then he ran off into the blacked swarmed house in search of the girl's mother. He shot bursts of firaga at the black creatures and cleared his way through each room, until finally he reached the back bedroom. The blue mass were swarming the woman and he couldn't do anything, not without the risk of hurting her. He downgraded his magic and shot individual fire spells at the unversed. By the time the last one was gone, the woman had disappeared. But what he had failed to see what that a nearby curtain had caught on fire. The house was about to explode and all he could do was leap out the window, grab Cenon, and run as fast as he could away from the impending explosion.

Cenon watched over Ade's back as her house started to disappear amidst the blazing fire. She held on tight to the keyblade Ade had given to her. She started to sniffle and fight back tears as she realized the fate of her mother. _'Where are we going?'_ she wondered. '_What_ _will I do now? I've lost my home and my mother...and who is this man?'_

Ade was still susceptible to tears, even after his many years of wandering. If anything, it had probably strengthened these feelings. A sense of loss and failure gripped him. He had been too late to save this girl's mother. Now safe from impending danger, Ade circled his arms around the girl for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Cenon was surprised by this mans reveal of emotion. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder, seeking comfort. Then she said, "look... Its not your fault. Thank you for saving me from those... Things." She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "But my mom is dead and you were the one with the weapon to beat them. I've got no where to go now." She bit her lip and stared hard into the man's eyes. "I want to learn to use ... That!" She raised her eyebrows so he knew she meant it. "You're, like, in debt to me now. So-" she wiped away another tear quickly. "You have stop crying and... Teach me how to use your key weapon. Take me with you and I promise I'll be a good student." Her face was set in determination. She had been impressed by his strength, and hoped that one day; she could be as strong as him.

Ade returned the girl's look, and he was shocked by the confidence he found there, and even more shocked by her request.

"You wanna learn how to use a keyblade huh?"

Ade made an impromptu decision. She had been able to hold his keyblade, and so by the virtue of this fact she should be able to produce her own. An astounding feat. Only someone with a strong heart was capable of using a keyblade.

"Close your eyes, hold on to your feelings of hope, and the love for your mother."

He hoped these positive emotions would draw out her power.

She searched his eyes for the answer of his weird request. Cenon decided, as these emotions bubbled up fiercely, that she'd obey and closed her eyes. Hope lifted her arm in front of her slowly and reassured her. Cenon's love for her mother tingled through her fingers, and manifested something beautiful and tangible into her hand. It was heavy and she opened her eyes when she realized she was holding something. Cenon gasped and recoiled as she stared at a keyblade swirling into existence. Cenon's keyblade was simple- its handle was grey metal that followed all the way to the top of the weapon. A green vine wrapped itself all the way to the top where a flower with purple petals budded on the center of the keys teeth. The gold frame on the handle was fashioned in the shape of a square. Cenon curiously knocked the black diamond keychain that dangled from a silver chain. She looked to Ade for a reaction.

Ade smiled, his face lighting up at the ease of her sucess. She had done much better than he ever had when he first began. She showed hope and promise as a keyblade weilded.

"Well done!" He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Now let's rewind." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Ade from Radiant Gardens. I travel trying to keep worlds from being succumb by darkness. And you are?"

"Cenon from here; Seeker's Cove," she answered. She took his hand with both of hers and shook it forcefully. She felt a new hardness in her heart, but she didn't let it show and smiled. A new hope had been born in her at this man's promise to teach her to use the keyblade. She decided to dwell on that, even with the disappearance of her mother still fresh on her mind. Cenon's mother had always taught her to look ahead, and think positively.

Meanwhile, the masked boy, who Cenon had completely forgotten by now, watched from a far. He watched the man intently.

'_Another keyblade wielder, huh_?' he thought. '_And the girl can summon one too…'_

Cenon summoned her keyblade again and stared at it, saying, "So, where is Radiant Gardens? I've never heard of it."

**So that's Chapter one! We are still ironing out some details, but I hope to have the next chapter posted soonish. If you like it, please let me and my friend know. Everyone could use a self esteem boost every once in a while! XD**


End file.
